


Group Therapy

by leckadams



Series: Teen Wolf "This Might Help" Challenge [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leckadams/pseuds/leckadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 3b Episode 11</p>
            </blockquote>





	Group Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this soothes some souls. Thanks to Missus_T_ for helping

_“You look like you’re dying. We are all sitting here thinking it.”_

 

“Stiles pull over. We can’t go do this now with you like this,” Scott cajoled. Stiles actually listened to Scott for once, knowing that he just had no fight in him to do anything other than what his friend asked.

 

Once he had pulled over and put the jeep in park, Scott was by his door unbuckling Stiles’ seatbelt.

 

“Get in the back with Isaac, Stiles. His body heat will help warm you up until we get home,” Scott directed while climbing into the driver’s seat himself.

 

The moment his butt hit the back seat, Stiles was cocooned in the warmth of Isaac and the emergency blankets from the back. He quickly sucumbed to sleep by the hum of the jeep and the protection that Isaac offered.

 

When Stiles finally woke up, he was tangled in a pile of blankets. He had never felt so rested. He was attempting to stretch when he realized that there was no room to move. The pack had all come together and apparently cuddled on the floor. He was never happier to see them.

All of them. Erica, Boyd, and Jackson were there too. Apparently lack of sleep had really fucked with his brain this time. No more Adderall and Red Bull binges, he mentally noted.


End file.
